


Чувство собственности

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Власть требует подтверждения.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Чувство собственности

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Он замахивается несильно, предпочитая работе мышц магию. Переплетенная кожа лениво скользит по воздуху и будто бы слегка касается обнаженной спины. На ласку это похоже больше, чем на удар, но Поттер стонет сквозь зубы, и по его спине бегут новые алые капли из растревоженных ран, из новой, легшей поверх исполосованной кожи. Кнутовище в ладони горячее, как живая плоть, как член, которым Драко хочет трахнуть Гарри вот уже столько лет. 

Вместо этого он снова лениво замахивается и снова бьёт. Чуть сильнее. Чуть больше магии вливая в кнут. Пусть кричит. Драко будет слушать любые его крики, все они звучат как музыка. И она не надоест. 

Драко снова отводит руку для удара с оттяжкой. С наслаждением он оставляет свои росчерки на чужой коже. Вкладывает в них силу и чувства. Пусть будут раны. Пусть останутся шрамы — длинные, тонкие, красивые. Постыдные. Гарри никому их не покажет. Ни перед кем больше он не должен остаться без одежды. Это тело принадлежит Драко, и он сходит с ума от этой мысли, от злой радости, которой она отзывается в душе и от страсти, разлившейся по телу. Его член уже давно мучительно твердый, и сейчас он едва не изливает семя. Рано. Ещё рано, говорит себе Драко и снова отводит руку. Следующий удар по ягодицам. 

Никто больше не должен видеть. Никто не увидит. 

— Мой, — шепчет Драко, кусая губы, — скажи, что ты мой. 

Он ждёт ответ, короткое «да». Или »твой». Или кивок. Или вздох. Но Гарри не понимает. Молчит. Вздрагивает всем телом в ожидании следующего удара и не понимает, что поступает неправильно. Не понимает, что вот сейчас нужно стонать, выстанывать, нет, лучше кричать, соглашаясь. Он всегда был такой, напоминает себе Драко. Таким он тебе и нужен. Нет. Он нужен… 

Алые, кровоточащие полосы причудливо переплетаются на чужой спине. Они красивые, Драко хочет… он поцелует каждую, пройдется по ним языком, слизывая кровь, залечит, чтобы они не причиняли боли, только украшали. Будет любоваться, когда раздвинет чужие ягодицы и, наконец, возьмет своё… своего… своего Гарри. Который молчит. Который тяжело дышит сейчас. И всё ещё молчит или… всхлипывает? Драко кажется, что он слышит всхлип. Или это не Гарри, а он сам? Драко проводит пальцем по щеке, чувствует влагу. Почему Гарри молчит? 

Что-то не так? 

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Драко. — Гарри. 

Он подходит ближе. Он обеспокоен. 

— Гарри, — повторяет Драко. 

Гарри вздрагивает и отшатывается от вопроса, от прикосновения. От Драко. Он пытается вывернуть привязанные запястья и сипит. 

— Отпусти, Малфой. 

_Малфой…_

Кнутовище выскальзывает, падая на доски пола. 

_От… Отпусти…_

Отпусти?! 

Отдай другому? Чужому? Кому? 

Драко вплетает пальцы во влажные волосы на затылке, запрокидывает чужую голову, прижимается искусанными губами к уху. 

— Ты мой, — шипит он и сжимает зубы на мочке уха, и делает пас рукой, — Зови меня Драко. 

Металлическая рукоять послушно ложится в его ладонь. Магия, обида, гнев послушно перетекают в артефакт, пока Драко целует, кусает, терзает шею под тихие просьбы о свободе. Гарри сумасшедший, если думает, что это сработает. Нет, он просто _не понимает._

Драко отпускает, отстраняется, и на секунду прикрывает глаза. Может быть, можно иначе? Он опускает взгляд на зажатое в руке тавро. Будет больно. Он не хочет _лишней_ боли для них. Раскаленный докрасна герб семьи вычурный, изящный, красивый. Идеальный, чтобы остаться на чужой коже как знак, _очевидный_ даже Гарри. 

— Ты мой, — говорит Драко. 

И _доказывает._


End file.
